Yusei, I'm pregnant again
by animegirl1363
Summary: Crow is pregnant again, Yusei Proposes to Crow, And Jack tries to explain pregnacy to six year olds. I wonder how this will turn out. Sequel to Yusei, I'm pregnant. Slight OOCness, MPREG, and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi everyone, welcome to 'Yusei, I'm pregnant again.' This is the sequel to 'Yusei, I'm pregnant.' Recommended you read that one first. I do not own yu-gi-oh 5D's, and there might be some OOCnes, Enjoy!**

"Jack! Is Crow here?" Yusei yelled as he entered the garage.

"No." Jack simply said as Yusei sat next to him.

Yusei reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with a bow on it and got down on one knee.

"Yusei, What are you doing?" Jack said slightly scared of what Yusei might ask him.

"The receipt fell out of my pocket when I pulled out the box." Yusei said showing Jack the receipt as he stood up.

"So you are going to ask Crow to marry you." Jack confirmed.

"Yep, now I need to plan out how I'm going to ask him." Yusei said as he heard the door close. He quickly put the box back in his pocket to hide it. Crow had just returned from picking up Hinabi and Yukinari from school.

"Dad." They said running up to Yusei.

It has been six years since they were born. They would call Yusei, Dad, and Crow, Daddy. They were in the first grade. Hinabi's hair was short and still had black roots and blond tips. Yukinari's hair was still black at the roots with orange and starting to spike up like Crow's.

"How was school?" Yusei asked them.

"Good." They said in unison.

"Great, now go upstairs and do your homework." Yusei said.

Hinabi and Yukinari went upstairs to their rooms. When they heard the bedroom door close, Crow started to talk.

"Yusei, you know how I have been sick last week?" Crow said.

"Yes, you went to the doctor a few days ago and today you went back to see what's wrong." Yusei said.

"I'm pregnant again." Crow came out and said.

"What, How did it happen?" Yusei said from shock.

"Yusei, you and I need to have a talk about the birds and the bees." Jack said.

"Jack I know how it happens. I said that from shock." Yusei grabbed Crow by his hands. "We are going to have another baby."

"And there are more surprises in store." Jack said as made his way to the kitchen.

"What did he mean by that?" Crow asked.

"Nothing." Yusei said.

**A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. Until next time. Sorry for the shortness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, i hope you enjoy this chapter and I also wanted to know which story you guys wanted me to start writing (typing) after I finish this one. You will have to vote using the reviews because I'm still trying to figure out how to use the poll thing.**

It was morning and Yusei was out dropping the kids of at school. Meanwhile at the garage, Crow was pacing like he had something big on his mind while eating a bag of chips that was almost gone.

"Where is Jack my bags of chips? How long does it take to go to the corner store?" Crow asked out loud to no one.

"I got the chips you wanted." Jack said entering the garage, holding two bags of chips in each arm.

"Finally!" Crow said grabbing one of the bags and ripping it open.

Jack figured his cravings and mood swings had kicked in and wasn't going to mess with him.

"Do you think Yusei is going to propose to me?" Crow asked out of nowhere.

"No!" Jack said a little too quickly. Jack knows Yusei is going to propose to Crow, so of course Crow can't know that.

Crow looked at Jack suspiciously. "I mean that like he will someday." Jack said trying to find the right words as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I just have a feeling that he will." Crow said.

* * *

><p>Later in the day after the kids came back from school. Yusei had taken Crow out on a date and Jack was babysitting. Everything was normal. Jack was drinking his coffee and the kids were playing, until Hinabi asked jack something he was not prepared for.<p>

"Jack, where do babies come from?" Hinabi asked innocently. Jack started coughing and nearly choked on his coffee.

"Where did that question come from?" Jack asked.

"Dad and Daddy were talking about it yesterday with you." Yukinari said.

"We kind of heard you when we when to our rooms." Hinabi said.

Jack was wondering how to explain pregnancy to two six year olds. And a MAN having a baby no less. They were going to notice that sooner or later. Jack figured he should just tell part of the truth rather than tell them the story about the stork.

"The baby is growing inside Crow's stomach." Jack said bluntly.

"Is his stomach going to get big like the people we see on the street?" Yukinari asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"How does the baby get inside daddy's stomach?" Hinabi asked.

"Um…" Jack didn't want to answer that question.

"Are we going to have a little sister or little brother?" Hinabi continued.

"Well…" Jack was at a loss of words.

"I heard girls could only have babies. Is Daddy part girl?" Yukinari said.

"Go to your room." Jack said.

"But?"

"Now."

Jack didn't know how to answer their questions and so far the stork story would have been better to tell them. And so to avoid any further questions jack sent them to their room.

**A/N: I know not the best way to end a chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the shortness. Well… here are the summaries for the stories and yes they both have yaoi in it.**

**One drunk kiss three- **everything is going well for Yusei & Crow. But one small betrayal can change everything.

**Happy endings-** Crow's new boyfriend, Keval, seems to be the perfect match. But when Keval starts hitting Crow, will he be able to make it out of this relationship alive?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this part of this chapter focuses on Yusei & Crow's date that was mentioned in the last chapter. Sorry for the late update my laptop caught a virus and had to be taken to the shop. Today I got it back, now I'm updating again! Now enjoy the chapter.**

Yusei and Crow are walking hand in hand to the beach. Along the way, Yusei pondered on how to ask Crow to marry him. Yusei wasn't a very good romantic, so he just decided to go with what his heart told him. The two soon arrived at the beach, looking at the sunset.

"Yusei, thanks for bringing me here." Crow said as he wrapped his arms around Yusei. Yusei smiled and kissed Crow on the cheek.

"Anytime." Yusei said.

They walked up to the water, but not close enough for it to touch their feet. The sun was slowly descending into the horizon line that parted the ocean and sky. As they both watched the relaxing sight, I thought occurred to Yusei. He looked around for something he could write with. Luckily he found a stick.

"Crow I want you to close your eyes." Yusei said.

"Why?" Crow said.

"Just do it." Yusei said.

Crow closed his eyes and put his hands over them. Yusei picked up the stick and began to write in the sand. When he was finished, Yusei walked back over to Crow and guided him to the writing.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Crow asked.

"Not yet." Yusei said.

Yusei stopped Crow in front of the writing and stood behind him.

"Okay, you can look now." Yusei said.

Crow moved his hands from his eyes and opened them. At first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But, when he looked down he saw written in the sand in all capital letters,

'Crow will you marry me?'

Crow turned around to look at Yusei, who was holding a small box with a bow on it.

"Crow, I love you and I want you in my life forever." Yusei opened the box reveling a silver engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

A smile came across Crow's face.

"Yes. I will marry you." Yusei took the ring and put it on Crow's ring finger on his right hand. Crow leaned over to Yusei and kissed him on the lips.

"I want to get married next week." Crow said.

"What?" Yusei said shocked.

"Well I want to get married before I turn into a balloon." Crow said.

"Okay. Now let's go back and tell Jack." Yusei said.

Back at the garage, Jack was sitting on the sofa with the twins, looking worn out. The kids came back downstairs to try and get the answers out of Jack. The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention.

"We're getting married!" Crow announced.

"Yay!" the kids said in unison running over to Yusei and Crow.

"I'm the best man." Jack declared.

"To who?" Crow said.

"Yusei. I'm sure we can get Kalin to your best man Crow." Jack said.

Crow didn't say anything.

"What does getting married mean?" Yukinari asked.

"When will the stork be here with our baby brother or sister?" Hinabi asked.

"Stork?" Yusei and Crow looked at each other confused.

"The bird that delivers the baby." Hinabi continued.

"Jack!" Crow screamed. The sound of Jack's bedroom door slamming shut could be heard from upstairs.

"I kill him." Crow said under his breath.

**A/N: that's it for chapter three. Oh and the winning story will be announced in the last chapter. Keep voting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this takes place one week after the last chapter. Enjoy.**

It was the day of the wedding and everything was kind of hectic. Part of the problem was that it has been only a week later since Yusei and Crow announced their engagement. This is because Crow wanted to get married before he started showing.

Another cause was that Aki and Carly didn't want Crow and Yusei to see each other before the wedding and they went to extremes to make it happen. Aki, Yusei, Carly, Jack and the twins had left early that morning to go to the church.

"What the goodness is this!" Crow screamed.

Crow looked horrified at the wedding dress Kalin was holding up for him. Not just any wedding dress, a maternal wedding dress.

"It's your wedding dress." Kalin said.

"A maternal one!" Crow said.

"Jack said the store didn't sell maternal tuxes. So he got you this instead." Kalin said.

"There is no such thing and I'm not showing yet!" Crow yelled.

"Look, go put on the dress so we can go to the church and you can get married to Yusei. Alright." Kalin said to calm Crow down.

Crow took a deep breath as he grabbed the dress and went upstairs to change. Kalin was already dressed in his tux. A few minutes later, Crow came back downstairs holding the back of the dress. His dress was white and had long sleeves. It went down to his feet. The dress looked a little too big for him due to the almost non visible lump in the front.

"See, the dress looks great on you." Kalin said zipping out the back.

"Well at least everyone will know I'm pregnant without me telling them." Crow let out a sigh as Kalin's cell phone ringed.

Other than the fact he was wearing a maternal wedding dress, Crow was happy. He wasn't going to let something like this ruin the happiest day of his life.

"That was Jack. He said we can come to the church now." Kalin said.

Yusei was a nerves wreak. Yusei was pacing in a back room in the church when Jack came in.

"Crow and Kalin are on their way here. So let's get you on that alter." Jack said.

Yusei took a deep breath as he walked out the room to alter. It wasn't a big wedding, just a few of their friends and family. Martha was there with the kids. Aki was sitting with Hinabi and Yukinari.

"They're here." Carly said as she walked in the church with Kalin following.

Kalin got to his place at the alter when the priest signaled the pianist to start playing the wedding march. Crow started walking down the aisle looking at no one but Yusei.

"We have gathered here today to join this couple together. I understand you have written vows for each other." The priest said.

"Because I love you truly, because you love me, too, my very greatest happiness is sharing life with you!" Yusei said.

"My all our ups and downs come only in the bedroom." Crow said as everyone tried to hold their laughter in.

"And with that, there is nothing left to say. You my now kiss the groom." The priest said.

Yusei and Crow shared their first kiss as a married couple as everyone cheered for them.

"Now I'll see you at the reception." Crow said confusing Yusei.

"What are you…?"

"Jack I'm going to kill you for getting me a maternal wedding dress!" Crow screamed.

Jack ran down the aisle to exit the church with Crow holding the dress above his feet so he could run after Jack.

"Crow be careful you're carrying a child inside you!" Yusei said running after both of them.

"Can we still go to the reception without them?" Kalin asked.

Everyone agreed with Kalin and they all went to the reception.

**A/N: sorry for the short ending and wedding scene. I didn't want to bore you guys with the wedding. I hoped you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi! Welcome to the last chapter of this story. And the winner of the next story of the next story I will be working on is announced at the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Nine months later…

"Come on! Move it!" Jack yelled blowing Carly's car horn.

"Jack, that's not helping." Carly said calmly.

"What's not helping is Crow going into labor and we can't get to the hospital because of this stupid wreck!" Jack yelled.

"The best thing we can do is stay calm and…" A contraction hit Crow as he grabbed Yusei's hand.

"My hand." Yusei said.

"I want someone to get this baby out of me!" Crow screamed.

Jack rolled down the window and stuck his head out of it.

"What's going on!" Jack yelled.

"There was a car wreck!" One of the workers yelled back

"Well could you hurry up?" Jack asked.

"Hey! You can't rush this! There are some injured people over here!" the worker yelled back.

"You think you could send a doctor back here? My friend is having a baby!" Jack said.

"Is your friend in the car with you?"

"Yes!" Jack answered.

"Well your friend is going to have to wait."

"What!" Jack screamed.

"Why couldn't we leave him with the kids instead of Aki?" Crow asked.

"Crow, you just breathe and we'll figure something out." Yusei said.

"I hope you think of something fast, because the baby is coming." Crow let out scream.

"Can't you hold it in or something?" Jack said.

"I have been carrying the baby for nine months and I want it out!" Crow yelled.

"Help! Jack yelled out the window.

"Hey! You can stop yelling now. We set up a detour."

"There's a detour! We're going to make it to the hospital." Jack said.

Crow only replied with a scream.

After about forty five minutes, they arrived at the hospital. The doctor lead crow to the birthing room, meanwhile Yusei and Jack, let out a breath of relief. Carly was calling Aki on her cell phone.

It didn't take long for Crow to give birth. The doctor escorted them to the room where Crow was at. He was holding a baby girl wrapped in a blanket. She had orange roots with black tips. Crow gave her to Yusei for him to hold. Carly was crying softly.

"My I have the name of your child?" the doctor asked.

"Uh oh." Yusei and Crow said in unison.

"Jacky!" Jack suggested.

"Cammie!" Carly suggested.

Jack and Carly started to argue over the name.

"Yuko." Yusei said.

"Then that's her name." Crow said. Yusei gave him a kiss on the cheek and waited for their friends to stop arguing.

**A/N: The end. Sorry for the shortness. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, fav/alerted, or just read this story. Now the winning story of what I should right next is… One drunk kiss three. Here's a preview.**

* * *

><p>"Yusei there is nothing going on between us!" I said.<p>

"Really, is that why you've been hanging out with him?" Yusei shot back.

"We only ran into each other by coincident." I said.

"Don't you know he's only trying to get close to you because he still has feelings for you?" Yusei said.

I said nothing after that. Yusei let out a disbelieving sigh. He didn't say anything else. He just went up to his room without giving me a second glance.


End file.
